universalstudiosthemeparkfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Universal Studios St. Louis
Universal Studios St. Louis is a resort complex in St. Louis, Missouri and it first opened in 2003. Universal Studios St. Louis Production Lot *Hollywood Rip Ride Rocket *Secret Life of Pets: The Ride *Despicable ME: Minion Mayhem *Universal's Horror Make-Up Show Shops *Hollywood Pit-Stop *Secret Store of Pets *Minion Mart *Pin Traders U.S.A *Studio Sweets. *That's a Wrap! Gift Shop *Hello Kitty Restaurants *Prop Shop *Max's Chow-In *Monsters Café Parades *Universal's Superstar Parade *The Universal Electrical Parade Meet'n'Greet Attractions *Gru, Margo, Agnus, Edith, Minions *Hello Kitty New York City Attarctions *Once Upon a Mattress: The Ride 4D *Elf: The Musical *Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade: BalloonWorld *The Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon Shops *Winnifred's BedChamber *Gimbles *Macy's BalloonStuff *The Tonight Shop Resturants *Buddy's Mable Syrup Stand *The Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Observatory *Wezel's Pretzals *Hard Rock Café St. Louis Meet'n'Greet Attractions *Buddy, Jovie, Emily, Walter *Princess Winnifred, Prince Dauntless, The Jester, The Mistral, Lady Larken, Sir Harry *Hastag the Panda The Wizarding World of Harry Potter: Diagon Alley Attarctions *Harry Potter and the Escape from Greengotts *Hogwarts Express to Universal's Islands of Adventure St. Louis *Tales of Beetle and Bird Shops Same as Universal Orlando Resturants Same as Universal Orlando Meet'n'Greet Attractions *Shrunken Head Nickelodeon Universe Attarctions *Spongebob SquarePants' Super-Splashing Ride *Teenage Muntant Ninja Turtles: Shredder Masher *PAW Patrol: Pups Save the Day *The Loud House: Loud Indoor Coaster Shops *Nickelodeon Superstore *Spongebob StorePants *Radical Turtle Stuff *Pup Stuff *The Loud Store Restaurants *The Krusty Krab *Antonio's Pizza *Weenie Hut Jr's Meet'n'Greet Attarctions *Spongebob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Techaclus, Bikni Bottomiess *The Teenage Muntant Turtles *Chase, Marshal *Lincoln Loud *Bunsen from Bunsen is a Beast *Gil, Molly, Bubble Puppy Toon Backlot Attarctions *The Simpsons Ride *Shrek 4D *Roblox: The Ride 4D *Sonic Adventure Shops *Kwik-E-Mart *Shrek Ye Shoppe *Ba-Doop-Ba-Doop *Roblox Toy Store *Cartooniversal *SEGA Store Resturants *Krusty Burger *Orge-Burgers *Builder Brothers' Pizza *Sonic's Chilly Dogs *Comic Strip Café Meet'n'Greet Attarctions *Robloxian, Noob, Guest *Sonic the Hedgehog *Homer, Marge, Lisa, Bart, Sideshow Bob, Krusty the Clown *Shrek, Princess Fiona *Betty Boop *Popeye, Olive Oyl Universal Kidzone Attarctions *Sesame Street: The Great Spaghetti Chase *Super Wings Flyers *Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Flying Ace Coaster *Curious George Comes to Town Shops *Hooper's *Super Wings Stand *Charlie Brown's Superstore *Curious George's Banana Shop Resturants *Super Wings Diner *Elmo's Eatery Meet'n'Greet Attarctions *Elmo, Grover, Cookie Monster, Big Bird, Zoe, Abby Cabby, Telly Monster *Jett the Airplane *Charlie Brown, Lucy, Linus, Snoopy *Curious George Universal's Islands of Adventure St. Louis Port of Entry Attarctions *Kung Fu Panda 4D *Island Skipper Tours Shops *The Adventure Lives On Gift Shop Resturants *Moon Pie *Starbucks Meet'n'Greet Attractions *Po from Kung Fu Panda Super Nintendo World Attractions *Super Mario Experience *Pokémon Adventure *Yoshi's Island *Donkey Kong Mine Karts Shops *World of Nintendo *The Pokémon Center *Donkey Kong's Barrels *Super Mario Gift Shop Resturants *Pizza Me Mario *PokeEats *Yoshi's Fruit Kart Meet'n'Greet Attractions *Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Bowser *Link, Zelda *Pikachu, Squirtle, Charmander, Jigglypuff, Mewtwo *Kirby *Donkey Kong Amity Attarctions *JAWS: The Ride *Amity Midway *JAWS Alive! Shops *Shark Stuff Resturants *Bubba Gump Shrimp Co. Jurassic Park Attarctions *Jurassic Park River Adventure! *Pentadyon Flyers *Jurassic Park Discovery Center Shops *Jurassic Gear Resturants *Pizzasaurus Rex *Dino Digs Characters *JP T-Rex PBS Kids Land Attarctions *Wild Kratts Rescue Fumes *Thomas the Tank Engine *Arthur's Crazy Bus *The Cat in the Hat's Wilderness Expedition *P-B-S-asouel *Liberty's Kids Live Shops *PBS Store of Knowledge *Kratts' Animals *Arthur's Book Store *Cat, Hats and Things *Thomas' Railway Resturants *Dot, Dee and Del's Circus Diner *Sunny Side Up Breakfast *Ben & Jerry's Meet'n'Greet Attractions *Arthur, D.W., Buster *RuffRuff Man *The Cat in the Hat, Thing 1 and Thing 2 *Thomas the Tank Engine *Sarah, James and Henry *WordGirl *Sid the Science Kid